Hope
by Selena Marie Weasley
Summary: Alternate ending to Episode 4.4 contains spoilers. What happens when Zane visits Jo at the Sheriffs Office instead of Carter? Contains one swear word...Please Read and Review Thanks!


**Alright so here is the one-shot for 4.4! **

* * *

(Jo POV)

As Jo lay out her stuff in the cell, at the sheriff's office she couldn't help but think about Zane. Actually she had been doing a lot of that lately. With the new timeline and everything. It seemed that she was the one having the hardest time. Alison had a whole new Kevin, while Henry was married. Then again Carter had broken up with Tess. But she was the one who lost the man she loved.

She just wished she would have said yes, instead of just standing there, when he asked her to marry him. Then maybe she would have felt a little better about the situation instead of never knowing.

Jo found a picture of her and Zane in her stuff. Sighing she sat down and held the picture in her hands. It was from the day Zane got out of the infirmary after having ice crystals frozen in him. That day he had asked her to move in with him. How was it possible that she had this picture? Maybe fate was trying to tell her something. Or torture her.

Today had been an alright day. Well it had been the best day so far in the new timeline. She had given Zane an option and he came back. And he even called her Jo-Jo. She was pretty damn sure that it was sign, he was changing. And maybe just maybe he would change into the Zane she knew and loved.

* * *

(Zane POV)

There was something different about Lupo. But Zane just wasn't sure what. She seemed nicer around him. If that was even possible. She never liked him and always gave him a hard time. And he just loved to get on her nerves. But after today he knew she was different. Lupo never gave him a second chance. So why did she know? Zane wanted to figure that out. And that's just what he planned to do.

Making a split decision Zane made a turn down the street that the Sheriff's Office was on. He was going to get his answers now.

* * *

(Jo POV)

Jo sat down the cell bed and closed her eyes leaning her head against the wall. Even after the better day she still felt sad and couldn't help but let a few tears go. People thought Jo Lupo never cried. Well she didn't, just not in front of people. She had an image she had to keep. She didn't want people to think she was a softie.

Would she ever get back to the timeline she knew and loved? Or would she be stuck here forever. Now all she had of her Zane was the memories and she wasn't planning on forgetting them anytime soon.

A few moments later Jo heard footsteps coming up the stairs. Quickly she stood up and wiped her tears. Whoever it was, she didn't want them to see that she had been crying. So she pretended the she was still making her bed, when she saw her had entered the office Zane. She was shocked.

"Z-Zane…what are you doing here?" Jo stuttered slightly from shock.

"Well I was on my way home and decided to stop by," Zane told her.

Jo wanted to call him a liar. She knew for a fact that the Sheriff's Office was not on the way to his apartment. But if she said anything he would become suspicious, so she stayed quiet and continued to "make" her bed.

"Well that was nice of you," she said trying to smile, but it sounded strained. This was just way too hard for her.

"So uh, moving in?" he asked, his mouth curving into his usual smirk that she loved so much.

"Yeah," she said shortly. "Larry managed to hit my house with his rocket." Zane snorted.

"Idiot." Jo couldn't help but smile. Maybe things were going to be alright.

"So what's the real reason you came by?" Jo asked raising an eyebrow. She decided to get to the point.

She watched as Zane walked into the jail cell, the same one he had been in when they first met. And the same one he proposed to her in. As well as the one he was in when she found out he wasn't the same.

Zane was standing a lot closer to her now. She felt as if she couldn't breathe. This was painfully close. She half expected him to laugh in her face and walk away. But he didn't he just stared at her intently like he was trying to read her thoughts.

"There's something different about you," Zane said to her. "And I want to know what it is."

"There's nothing different about me," Jo said practically spitting it out. It hurt so much not to be able to say anything.

"You're lying," Zane insisted stepping closer to her now. She could feel his warm breath on her face and felt the tears pricking in the back of her eyes.

Yes she was lying. But what was she suppose to tell him? That this is a different timeline and in the one she is from he proposed to her? Yeah, that wasn't going to happen. This was hurting her way to much she had to do something.

"Get out!" she suddenly screamed at him. "Get out before I taser you!"

"Fine, but I will figure out what's wrong with you," Zane promised before leaving Jo alone.

Once she was positive he was gone, Jo collapsed onto the bed and began sobbing. She was so close to kissing him and having him back. But she just had to kick him out. But it was better this way. She couldn't tell him. But maybe he could figure it out for himself. All she could do was hope.

* * *

(Zane POV)

Zane slammed his car door shut as he got in. Now he knew something was definitely wrong with Lupo. And she obviously wasn't going to tell him. He remembered when he was only a few inches from her. It looked like she was going to cry. But that was impossible Zane knew she didn't cry. Unless she had changed.

All Zane knew was that some way or another he was going to figure out the sudden change in her. All he could do was hope that it would work.

* * *

**Okay so this did not go the way I planned it. It ended differently than I planned when I first started it. But it just kind of wrote itself. But I am pretty happy with it, so that's all good. So press the button below and review! Please and thank you :)**


End file.
